srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter
Easter is one of the traditional (though not mandatory) dates when the GM sometimes decides to launch a limited time scenario So far there have been three such events. Easter 2009 Tarn Scenario Easter 2011 Highmeadow Scenario This scenario was originally announced April 24, 2011. Despite being presented in the traditional AG green color, this short adventure was available to all players. Upon arriving in Highmeadow, you would find a large and boisterous throng. After endeavoring to reach the center (angering several of the onlookers), you would meet a man-sized hare, which in fact was a man in a hare costume - a man with a deep voice and wide, sparkling, blue eyes. He would give you a basket with 8 wooden eggs on it - no actual item. Upon unwrapping the eight items you received: For a total of 16 AT, 8160 General XP, and 1020 AS&P XP The event ends with the seasonal greetings from the GM. Easter 2012 Trithik's Blade Square Scenario This event began on April 10, 2012 and ran through April 13, 2012. The event shows in your Adventure Finder as an Event. Upon arriving in Blade Square in Trithik you notice a dark-eyed man in a broad-rimmed leather hat standing next to a basket of colourful eggs. You then have the option to approach the man with the basket of painted eggs which continues the event. He then tells you that you came just in time as this is his last basket. You can tell him you're not interested which ends the event/scenario but the link remains so you can still access it. Or you can inquire about purchasing the basket. The price is 6 AT and 500 Gold. You can also decline to purchase the basket, again the event/scenario ends but the link remains so you can still access it. If you purchase the basket it contains six brightly hued eggs (red, green, blue, yellow, purple and silver). You recall the man telling you that you only need touch each egg to open it. Touching each egg results in a reward of 2 AT and 5 BM each for a total of 12 AT (a net of 6 AT from the purchase price) and 30 BM. Easter 2013 Trithik's Blade Square Scenario This event began on March 31, 2013 and ran through April 07, 2013. The event shows in your Adventure Finder as an Event. Upon arriving in Blade Square in Trithik you notice a dark-eyed man in a broad-rimmed leather hat standing next to a basket of colourful eggs. You then have the option to approach the man with the basket of painted eggs which continues the event. He then tells you that you came just in time as this is his last basket. You can tell him you're not interested which ends the event/scenario but the link remains so you can still access it. Or you can inquire about purchasing the basket. The price is 12 AT and 5000 Gold. You can also decline to purchase the basket, again the event/scenario ends but the link remains so you can still access it. If you purchased the basket, as you walk away and look over your shoulder, you notice that the man is again standing in front of a new acquired basket, however you cannot go back or speak to him again (the event has ended). Once you purchase the basket, you notice that it contains six brightly hued eggs (red, green, blue, yellow, purple and silver). You recall the man telling you that you only need touch each egg to open it. Touching each egg results in a reward of 4 AT and 5 BM each for a total of 24 AT (a net of 12 AT from the purchase price) and 30 BM. You also receive 5000 Gold after you have opened all six eggs. Easter 2017 Kingdom of Tysa Egg Hunt Search all over Tysa for a colorful link to "Examine a colourful egg lying nearby...", which can appear within any non-hostile place (i.e. adventures and explorable dungeons are excluded), even hidden inside town buildings (ex. a shop in a town). When clicked you'll be prompted to examine the egg. Taking the egg will teleport you to face , then a weaker foe immediately , then for 64 general XP. After finding all 12 eggs, a new option became available in the small windowless building with a blue door (found in Hawklor, Trithik, and Talinus) on the evening of April 19, 2017. Choosing this option triggers an encounter where a courier delivered a note to you telling you to meet at The Sounding Oak in Talinus. A formal adventure is then available at that location: __FORCETOC__Category:Limited-time events